<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Taste Is Free by Bookworm4567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670012">The First Taste Is Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567'>Bookworm4567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Vaggie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaggie was against Angels enrolement in the hotel from the start. Just not for the reason Charlie thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Taste Is Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is how I cope with my writers block. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie had been against Angel Dust living in the hotel from the start, just not for the reason that Charlie thought.</p><p>She had kept it to herself for years, even when she started her relationship with Charlie she still, occasionally, indulged, but she'd figured it was harmless. There was nothing wrong with occasionally watching a porno in a relationship! Even if it was by herself! It wasn't like she was unhappy with Charlie and it wasn't like anything was going to come of it so who gave a shit?</p><p>It was when the star of those pornos moved in, that was when the problems started. It would be so fucking easy to hate him, and it should've been! The son of a bitch had a smart mouth and a drug addiction and the ability to annoy her until she felt like smashing his head in with a goddamn brick!</p><p>If only she hadn't watched those movies. She probably wouldnt be in this situation right now!</p><p>She was in her and Charlie's bedroom, laying on her bed with earbuds in and her phone playing a porno in which Angel Dust was particularly vocal. Her clothes were cast aside on the carpet, and one hand tightly twisted a nipple as the other one moved the vibrating wand slowly around her core, circling her clit and sliding down her folds in a repeated rhythm that made her abdomen clench with every fiery pulse of pleasure. She gasped softly, bringing a her free hand up to get lips and wetting them before stroking her nipples again, imagining it was Angels tongue. A long, lust filled moan filled her ears and Vaggie matched it with one of her own as she pressed the wand harder against her clit. She writhed on the bed, her body shining with sweat as she imagined Angel Dusts cock pressed against her, his hand teasing her, those dark, mischevious eyes watching her as she moaned for him.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah! Aaah! Oh Daddy, I'm so close!"</em>
</p><p>She gasped as she felt the pressure mounting. Her toes curled into the bedspread.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna cum, Daddy! I wanna cum on your big fat cock!"</em>
</p><p>Her whole body was shaking and she moved the wand faster and harder against her core, the toy becoming damp and slippery as her arousal leaked out onto the bed. She was close, she was so close. Oh God, oh <em>God!</em></p><p>"Angel...Oh, Angel!"</p><p>"That's my name, baby, don't wear it out!"</p><p>Her eye flew open and her heart stopped dead. That wasn't from the video. Oh shit, that was-!</p><p>She looked at the doorway and there was Angel, the real one, standing in the doorway and watching her with a terrible smirk on his face.</p><p>Vaggie felt part of herself die. In one second she had thrown the wand off the bed, sat up and pulled the bedcovers up to her chest. She didn't realise she still had her earplugs in until she heard the video-Angel explosively cum for the pizza man, and tore them out.</p><p>"W-what the fuck are you doing, Angel?!" she almost screamed it, her cheeks burning with humiliation. </p><p>Angel sniggered, and ran a hand through his hair "Well, I heard ya callin' my name, I assumed that ya wanted me" he raked his eyes down her body, still nude behind the sheet "Frankly, it doesn't look like I was wrong, toots"</p><p>"G-get out!" Vaggie yelled, pulling the bed sheet tighter against herself. This had to be the worst moment of her life, of was so humiliating! He would never let her forget this, she knew he wouldn't "Just get out! If-if you tell anyone, I swear-"</p><p>"What? What're you gonna do?" unbelievably he came into the room and shut the door behind him "You gonna punish me, Vaggie? Maybe I'd like that..."</p><p>Vaggies voice stuttered. Damn him, did he have to use <em>that </em>voice on her? All husky and sexy? Great, now that he knew he was going to rub salt in the wound, it was so fucking predictable! </p><p>To her horror, she felt pinpricks in her single eye and quickly looked away. Dammit, she was <em>not </em>going to start bawling like a stupid little kid! Not for him! Bastard!</p><p>She was so wrapped up in trying to control herself that she didn't see Angel coming closer until she felt the bed dip, and when she looked up she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.</p><p>Bastard!</p><p>"I told you to <em>get out!"</em> she growled.</p><p>Angel arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow "Why? So you can finish what ya started?"</p><p>He looked down her body, towards the apex of her legs and Vaggies temper snapped. Letting go of the sheet she reared back and launched a punch straight at his bastard smug face!</p><p>But Angel caught her fist before it could make contact, and his grip was surprisingly strong. With a feral grin he pulled on her and Vaggie grunted as she fell across the bed-</p><p>-and directly into the porn stars lap.</p><p>Vaggie gasped. Immediately she started to struggle "What the <em>fuck-"</em></p><p>"Hey, hey hey..." Angel soothed, and Vaggie stiffened when she felt a soft velvet glove touch her cheek, fingers gently stroking her skin "Theres no need for hostility, baby. I just thought ya might want a little help with your problem"</p><p>Vaggie froze. A rush of heat that she hated herself for flew straight to the pit of her belly. Was...was he saying what she thought he was saying? Her fist slackened, hanging there uselessly in Angels hand "What are you talking about, Angel?"</p><p>His hand moved down to the side of her neck, his nails gently teased the skin, and Vaggies tried not to tremble "You know exactly what I'm talkin' about, toots. You wanna cum, right? Thinkin' about me got ya all hot and bothered and now ya just wanna finish yourself off..."</p><p>Any scathing retort she had for that was gone when Angel pulled her forwards until she was flush against his body, his head dipping to her ear and his lips gently brushing the sensitive skin of her earlobe as he whispered, his voice soft and sinful  "Why don't I help you out? Wouldn't you like that?"</p><p>Another hand slid up her thigh and Vaggie gasped, unconsciously pressing herself harder against him. The diminished arousal she felt when she caught him watching had now come back with a vengeance, burning and aching between her legs that were spread open around his waist. For a minute she forgot how to speak, overwhelmed by the sensations of his hands and his lips and his soft, warm body pressed so closely against hers. God, she wanted it, she wanted it so badly...but-</p><p>"Ch-Charlie!" she protested, but it was so weak she doubted it could hold up a peanut "I-I-I can't-!"</p><p>She gasped when she felt Angels lips press against the corner of her mouth. Faintly, she thought she could smell the faint scent of sugar on his breath, and they were so soft...warm...just like she'd always thought...</p><p>Then Angel broke away, and she felt his hand sliding higher against her sensitive thigh as he whispered to her:</p><p>"I won't tell if you won't, toots. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to ya..."</p><p>Oh no. Her resolve was breaking, she loved Charlie, she loved her so much! She would never do anything to hurt her and this, hooking up with her so called 'Star Pupil?' It would kill her!</p><p><em>Only if she finds out...</em>whispered a dark little voice in the back of her head. Vaggie inwardly whined. That was a good point...</p><p>She wrapped her arms loosely around Angels shoulders and drew back. She looked him dead in those black and white eyes of his, and tried to glare commandingly "Charlie can never, <em>ever </em>find out!"</p><p>More of Angels hands reached around to run down her back and she shivered at the touch of cool velvet against her bare skin "Isn't that what I just said?" he said coyly "Nobody's gonna know, just you and me. It'll be like our little secret, okay?"</p><p>Vaggies fingers curled on his shoulders. This was the worst idea ever, the logical part of her knew that, but that wasn't the part she was thinking with right now.</p><p>
  <em>Charlie, I'm so sorry!</em>
</p><p>"...Okay"</p><p>She thought she saw the flash of a grin before Angels hand slid across her thigh and cupped her burning core in his gloved hand.</p><p>Vaggie gasped loudly. Angel wasted no time, already rubbing the heel of his hand against her clit whilst his fingers teased her wet opening. She moaned out as jolts of pleasure surged through her belly, already rocking into his hand as she clung to his shoulders, she felt an arm wrap around her back and then Angel was pulling her closer to his body, enough that her bare breasts and belly were pressed against his chest as he stopped his teasing and thrust two slender fingers deep inside her.</p><p>"AH!" Vaggies eye clenched shut and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. Immediately he'd found her g-spot and abused it mercilessly, roughly hammering it again and again with fingers that were still gloved, the rough texture of fabric rubbed against Vaggies walls deliciously, and she buried her head into Angels shoulder to keep from shouting. Oh God, he was soft, his fur tickling her nose and cheeks, and he smelled fucking amazing, some kind of fruity perfume that probably cost an arm and a leg.</p><p>She felt a little jolt as she realised that even in her fantasies, she had never had this, she had never known he smelled, how he <em>felt. </em>And now that she'd had a taste by God, did she want more!</p><p>Unable to help herself she ran her hands up Angels back and cupped his face and when he looked at her she reached up to kiss him, desperate to know how he tasted. But she was stopped when a magenta finger pressed against her lips.</p><p>Angel tutted, and to her horror his hand stilled against her "Nuh-uh-uh!" he chastised "No kissin', baby. I only give out those for the big bucks"</p><p>Vaggie whimpered, unconsiously grinding her hips, her womanhood pulsed around his fingers and she was desperate for completion "P-please...keep going!"</p><p>Angel smirked "Ain't you just a big ol' slut..."</p><p>Vaggie was not lust drunk enough to just take that, but before she could open her mouth Angel lowered his to her chest and began kissing her collerbone while he resumed fingering her, stroking her lower lips and clit with his thumb. Vaggie gasped at the simultaneous stimulus, moaning into Angels shoulder as he finger-fucked her harder, faster, sucking her skin and licking the hollow of her throat with his hot tongue. Vaggie rocked her hips to meet him, her orgasm was already coming, sparking through her veins and setting every nerve alight. She wrapped her hands tighter in Angels fur, pressing her face into the crook of his neck as she gasped and panted for him.</p><p>"You like this, Vaggie?" She heard Angel growl lowly, and her whole body burned "You like the Big Bad Angel Dust finger bangin' ya, huh?"</p><p>Biting her lip, Vaggie nodded, too out of her mind to do anything else. God, just a little more...</p><p>"All your talk about what a bad guy I am, and here you were fuckin' yourself for me, creamin' your sheets just thinkin' about me..."</p><p>Fuck...fuck! <em>Fuck!</em></p><p>"You're about to cum so hard just from a little finger bangin'..." he turned his head and pressed his soft lips against her ear "What if I was fuckin' you? Huh? What if it was my hard cock inside you right now?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh GOD!</em>
</p><p>Explosively Vaggie came, soaking Angels hand with her juices. Her orgasm filled her to the brim, numbing her toes and spreading a warm, euphoric feeling throughout her body. She was trembling against Angel, her hands loose on his shoulders and panting into his neck like a marathon runner.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell...fuck...</em>
</p><p>She was vaguely aware of moving, of gentle hands lowering her down onto the soft bed against the downy pillows. Vaggie sighed, closing her eye. God, she could just fall asleep now...</p><p>"The first taste is always free, Vaggie..." she heard Angels soft whisper in her ear and rolled her head towards it "If ya want more, you gotta bring the big bucks"</p><p>Tender lips kissed her cheek, warming her spent body. Vaggie sighed again, leaning into it, but then a sudden chill swept over her skin as Angel got up. She whined softly, but the spider was already off the bed.</p><p>"Until next time, toots!" he said, and then there was a click as the door was pulled shut.</p><p>Vaggie lay there, completely naked and awash with post orgasm bliss. If she took the time to think about it she would probably be freaking out about the fact that:</p><p>1. She just got fingered by Angel Dust.</p><p>2. She just cheated on her very loving girlfriend.</p><p>And 3. She had loved every goddamn second of it.</p><p>As it was, all she could do was close her eye and drift off into an easy sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may add another chapter, depends what kind of response this gets. Comments and Kudos feed my black soul!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>